The present invention relates in general to internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to the treatment of air-fuel mixtures ingested into internal combustion engines.
A carburetor of an internal combustion engine meters, atomizes and mixes fuel with air for ingestion into the engine intake manifold. Maximum fuel economy is obtained with lean mixtures which permit maximum utilization of the fuel.
To obtain the most efficient use of fuel, many devices, such as those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,082, 4,014,303, 4,011,850, 4,163,436, 3,847,128 and 2,051,556, provide means for further reducing the size of any fuel droplets entrained in a mixture flowing to the engine.
While these devices do increase fuel efficiency somewhat, they have several limitations. These devices do not reduce the particle size to ranges where complete burnout can be insured. Further, these devices do not add further control to the velocity of the mixture flowing into the engine.
In addition to the above deficiencies, the known devices are subject to wear and are prone to failure, thereby reducing the effectiveness and desirabilty of such devices.